L'histoire d'un Ange qui vit en Enfer
by taimatique
Summary: 'Quelque chose se passe avec Rachel. Elle n'avait pas cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle avait normalement...Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.' Quinn,Brittany et Santana vont s'unir pour découvrir le secret de Rachel Berry, mais Quinn va-t'elle réussir à faire ses excuses, ou elle va continuer à crier en silence? Ma première fois sur Fanfiction!
1. Chapitre 1 Un ange tombe

_**Quinn:**_

Quelque chose se passe avec Rachel. Elle n'avait pas cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle avait normalement...Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle est arrivée au Glee club avec 10 minutes de retard. Lorsqu'elle est entrée, elle est allé s'asseoir silencieusement, pas de long et ennuyeux discourt sur la façon dont elle était désolée d'être en retard. Elle n'a même pas lever les yeux vers mrs Schuester comme elle entra dans la pièce. Ce qui m'a surpris le plus c'est qu'elle avait son capuchon sur la tête. Personne d'autre ne semblait y porter attention, pas même Finn. Mrs Schuester pris la parole. ''Bien Rachel, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques la nature de ton retard avant que l'on commence...'' Dit-il en regardant ses feuilles. ''Je...Je suis désolée mrs Schuester, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison valable.'' Répond Rachel dans un chuchotement. Mrs Schuester leva la tête. "Euh, Rachel...Tu te sens bien? Es-tu malade?" Demande-t'il l'air véritablement inquiet. ''Non...Je, je suis simplement fatigué. Je vais bien!'' Répond Rachel en tirant sur les manches de son pull à capuche involontairement. Elle n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. A la mi-parcours, Rachel se leva et s'excusa avant d'allé à la salle de bains. 10 minutes plus tard, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et apparemment je n'étais pas le seule.''Quinn, pourquoi Rachel est partie depuis si longtemps...Je doute que ça prenne autant de temps pour aller faire pipi.'' Me chuchote Brittany à l'oreille. ''Je ne sais pas. Nous devrions allé voir...'' Dis-je avant de me lever. Mrs Schuester nous fit un signe de tête lorsque nous lui désignions la porte.

Nous nous sommes dirigés à la toilette la plus proche, Doucement, je pousse la porte de salle de bain. Immédiatement, j'entend des sanglots silencieux et vit Rachel en pleure au dessus de l'évier. ''Rachel...'' Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Le contact la fit sursauter, elle se retourna. Automatiquement, je vis l'énorme ecchymose violacée sous son œil gauche. Du cache-cerne coulait dans le lavabo. Brittany me lança un regard concerné. ''Rachel, qui t'a fais ça?'' Demande celle-ci en désignant son propre visage, mais la jeune fille n'est clairement pas d'humeur à parler. Elle tombe violemment au sol avant d'éclater en sanglot. Brittany se pencha près d'elle doucement ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. J'étais également en état de choc. Comment Rachel aurait pu avoir bleu au visage. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. ''Rachel...'' Dis-je en prenant place aux côtés de Brittany. ''Je vais t'amener chez moi d'accord, tu ne peux pas rester ici dans cet état.'' La jeune fille se contenta de me faire un léger signe de tête en tremblant, nous l'aidons à se lever. ''Quinn?'' soupira-t'elle entre deux sanglots. ''Je...Je peux allé chercher mon sac?'' Me demande-t'elle la tête basse. ''Oui, où est-il?'' Rachel me regarda, ses yeux étaient enflés par les larmes. ''Dans la classe de mrs Schuester.'' Dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Brittany pris automatiquement ses jambes à son coup, me faisant rire. Rachel me regardait toujours, sans réelle expression. Elle frissonna légèrement. ''Tu as froid?'' Demandais-je en retirant ma veste pour lui donner. ''Merci.'' Me dit-elle dans un chuchotement.


	2. Chapitre 2 L'ange se relève

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans ma voiture. En arrivant dans le stationnement, j'ai remercier Dieu puisque mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison. Ce serait un cauchemar de leur expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas à l'école. Nous avons monté les escalier jusqu'à ma chambre. Brittany s'assoie sur le lit avec Rachel. Celle-ci regardait partout, semblant surprises par le style de ma chambre. Je me tourna vers Rachel et lui demande d'une voix douce. ''Rachel, je veux que tu enlèves ton pull...'' Elle gémit, serrant ses manches maladroitement. ''Rachel...'' Je repris. ''Je vais te donner deux choix, ou tu enlèves ton chandail, ou nous allons devoir te le retirer.'' Rachel me regarda, et lentement elle enlève son pull. J'ai crue avoir arrêté de respirer pendant un moment lorsque j'ai vue qu'elle était couverte d'ecchymoses bleus sur les bras et les poignets. ''Brittany, va me chercher un chiffon humide dans ma salle de bain...'' Demandais-je en regardant Rachel qui tremblait. Brittany couru dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant de toilette. Je le saisis et prend place sur le lit à côté de Rachel. Je commence doucement à glissée le tissu sur son visage, essayant de ne pas lui faire du mal. Je remarquais bien que les contusions étaient de plus en plus en vue. C'est alors que j'ai clairement compris. Voyant la forme des bleus sur son ventre. Je voulais avoir tord...J'aurais aimé avoir tord, me tromper sur toute la ligne mais ce qui ce passait était évident. ''Rachel...Enlève ton pantalon s'il-te-plait.'' Le corps de Rachel fit un bon. ''Mais...Mais Quinn.'' Elle commença. 'maintenant Rachel!'' J'essayais d'être autoritaire, nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter. Rachel s'exécuta, montrant le reste de ses blessures, bleus et plusieurs coupures. "Rachel...Qui ta violé?'' Demande soudainement Brittany qui venait de réaliser ce qui ce passait. Tout le corps de Rachel se mit à trembler. Je mis un bras autour de son dos. "C'est correct, tout va bien se passer..." Je chuchote dans à son oreille en faisant de cercle dans son dos. Je lui remis ses vêtements qu'elle enfila doucement.

Brittany recula devant la scène. ''Quinn, je devrais peut-être appeler quelqu'un?'' Dit-elle en empoignant son portable. Aussitôt, Rachel gémit. ''N...Nnnon!'' Fit-elle ''Rachel, il faut mettre la police au courant!'' Dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur elle. ''Il a dit que si je le disais, il me tuerait...'' Expliqua la jeune fille tout en sanglotant. ''Qui? Qui t'a fait ça?'' Je ne reçois aucune réponse. Brittany déposa son téléphone. ''Laisse-moi au moin juste contacter tes parents...'' Ajouta Brittany avec découragement. ''Mes papas sont partis pendant deux mois...Ils sont en voyage de bureau.''Explique Rachel en sortant de mon étreinte. ''Je vais simplement retourner chez moi!'' Dit-elle en se levant. Brittany se plaça automatiquement devant elle. ''Tu ne peux pas rester seule!'' S'écria-t'elle en agitant les bras. Rachel se retourna me faisant face. ''Quinn...Je, je ne sais pas quoi faire!'' Dit-elle en baissant la tête. ''Rachel, nous allons rester avec toi, mais il faut absolument qu'un adulte soit au courant.'' La jeune fille se mit à trembler. Je l'a prend automatiquement dans mes bras. ''Chut...Calme-toi, nous allons trouver une solution.'' Brittany se rassit sur mon lit avec un air concerné. ''Quinn, j'ai...J'ai froid...'' Dit Rachel, mais lorsque je ressert mon étreinte, elle gémit. ''Hmmm...'' Je sursaute la lâchant. ''Tu as mal?'' Demandais-je d'une voix des plus calme possible. Elle me fit un petit signe de tête. ''On devrait peut-être t'amener à l'hôpital, qui sait. Tu es probablement plus blessée que tu ne le penses.'' Intervient Brittany derrière moi. ''Non, je vais bien.'' Déclara Rachel laissant échapper les larmes sur ses joues. ''Alors laisse-nous t'aider. Je vais venir chez toi, tu dois prendre un bain...Tu as besoin de sommeil aussi.'' Expliquais-je à Rachel. ''Brittany, tu veux venir?'' La grande blonde se retourna les yeux remplis de larmes. ''Je...Je crois que l'on devrait informer Santana, c'est elle qui gère les crises normalement.'' Affirma-t'elle en regardant son portable. À mon grand étonnement Rachel fait un signe de tête, elle est d'accord.


	3. Chapitre 3 L'ange essai de voler

En entrant dans la voiture, Brittany explique la situation à Santana au téléphone. Rachel prend place à l'arrière. Ca ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que nous étions en chemin qu'elle s'était endormie. ''Brittany moins fort!'' Dis-je à mon amie pendant qu'elle parlait dans son portable. Elle raccrocha. ''Santana va venir nous rejoindre se soir chez Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va rien dire à personne. Moi de mon côté je vais appeler mes parents tu devrais faire pareil.'' Pendant un instant j'avais totalement oublié mes parents.

Arrivé dans l'entrée chez Rachel, Brittany soupira. ''Je devrais peut-être aller me chercher des vêtements pour la nuit!'' Constata-t'elle. ''Je vais rentrer avec Rachel, toi prends ma voiture, va chez toi chercher des vêtements et avertis tes parents. Je vais faire a même chose de mon côté.'' Dis-je à mon amie en lui remettant les clefs. ''Merci Quinn!'' Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant. Je sort pour aller réveiller Rachel. ''Nous sommes arrivées...''Dis-je avec un petit malaise. Elle sursauta ouvrant les yeux. ''Hmm...désoler!'' Dit-elle en se levant toute endormie. Nous entrons chez elle, c'est de loin la maison la plus propre que je n'ai jamais vue. Rachel soupira, regardant tout autour. ''Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre.'' Me dit-elle en m'empoignant le bras jusqu'à l'étage. Sur sa porte, je pouvait voir une énorme étoile dorée. Je me mis à rire. ''J'imagine que c'est ici!'' Dis-je en essayant de d'étendre l'atmosphère. La chambre de Rachel était recouverte d'étoiles, d'image de broadway et de peluches. C'était tout a fait elle. Elle s'assoit sur son lit. ''Merci d'être là Quinn...Je, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui vienne me voir la première...'' Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Au court de ses dernières année j'avais été tellement méchante avec Rachel, je lui en voulais de sortir avec Finn, de lui avoir annoncer qu'il n'était pas le père de mon enfant, que ce soit sa mère qui est pris Beth, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute loin de là. '' Pas de quoi...'' Murmurais-je en prenant place à ses côtés. ''Tu as faim?'' Demandais-je avec un petit sourire. ''Il reste de la salade dans la cuisine...On peut aussi commander une pizza...'' Répond Rachel toujours en tirant les manches de son pull. ''D'accord, va pour la pizza!'' J'essayais d'y mettre un peut d'entrain, espérant lui changer les idées. Elle leva la tête, c'étais la première fois que je l'a voyais sourire de toute la journée. Nous descendons les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. ''Comment ça se fait que tout est si propre ici.'' Dis-je au milieu de la grande pièce. '' Mes papas sont des maniques de la propreté!'' Dit Rachel en ricannant. Nous avons appellé un livreur puis mis un film au salon en attendant Brittany qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

'' J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut!'' S'exclama la jeune blonde en entrant avec de multiples sacs. ''Nous?'' Demandais-je en souriant. ''Oui, je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements, j'ai aussi une lampe de poche, du poivre de cayenne et des biscuits que ma mère avait préparé!'' L'expression de mon visage à bien vite changé. ''Brittany, pourquoi une lampe de poche et du poivre de cayenne? Nous ne sommes pas en camping!'' Mon amie s'approche de moi me remettant un sac. ''On ne sait jamais les ours sont partout!'' Rachel se mie à rire aux éclats. Je ne savais pas si Brittany était sérieuse ou si elle voulait simplement amuser Rachel. Si c'était son intention, elle avait bel et bien réussi. Rachel soupira enlacent la grande blonde. ''Merci pour tout Brittany, c'est gentil.'' Dit-elle à son oreille avant de se remettre à rire.

Nous avons passé une belle soirée, à regarder des film, rire des blagues attachantes de Brittany. Même Santana qui est arrivé plus tard avait l'air heureuse d'être là. Elle n'a pas poser de question elle était simplement un réconfort de plus pour Rachel.


	4. Chapitre 4 Il retombe en enfert

Nous étions tous sur le divan, regardant Hairspray le film à succès, lorsque j'entendis Santana marmonner. Je vis vite la pauvre Brittany, la tête sur son épaule les yeux clos. Santana passait sa main dans ses cheveux de temps à autre soupirant. Puis Rachel se leva à la fin du film. ''Bon, je...Je crois que je vais aller dans la douche. Ça ne va pas être long...'' Dit-elle en regardant l'escalier. ''Tu, tu vas être ok ?'' Demandais-je avec maladresse. Santana se mie à rire. ''Va prendre un bon bain chaud Berry...Et surtout prend ton temps. Nous allons nettoyer en attendant!'' Ajoute Santana en me faisant un petit clin-d'oeil malin. Rachel baissa la tête, se dirigeant à l'étage. ''Tu veux aller la voir Quinn?'' Me demande mon amie en me poussant. ''C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!'' Criais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Brittanny se blotti contre Santana en soupirant. ''Hmmm...San...Stop...'' Fit-elle toujours les yeux clos. ''Je crois qu'il y en à une qui va aller se coucher!'' Dit Santana en se levant. Brittany retomba sur l'oreiller décoratif sans même ouvrir les yeux. ''Je crois qu'elle est morte...'' Dis-je en riant. ''Nous le sommes tous.'' Dit Santana avant de désencombrer la table du salon. ''Sérieusement, tu crois qu'elle va être correcte?'' Demandais-je en regardant la latina jeter les restants de pizza. ''Oui, je vais la réveiller, on lui trouvera un lit pour dormir...'' Me dit-elle sans trop porter attention à ma question. ''Pas Brittany, je parle de Rachel!'' Expliquais-je en roulant des yeux. ''Ahhh, et bien...Je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de temps, quand elle va pouvoir en parler. Nous contacterons la police, un médecin.'' Je m'avança près d'elle. ''Mais elle à dit que si elle en parlerait...Il, il reviendrait!'' Santana me regarda longuement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. ''T'inquiète pas, elle est en sécurité ici, nous le sommes toutes!''

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas descendre, Rachel était de retour. Elle semblait vide, perdu. Je ne pouvait détourner le regard de son oeil noircis. ''Merci Santana pour le ménage.'' Dit-elle avant de s'asseoir près de Brittany toujours endormie. ''Je suis désoler, vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire tout ça pour moi...''Chuchote-t'elle en regardant ses pieds vêtus d'un pyjamas orné d'étoile doré. ''Ça ne nous dérange pas Rachel, loin de là. C'est moi qui est désolé...Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été bien avec toi et.'' Rachel n'a même pas laisser le temps à Santana de terminer sa phrase. ''Arrête, ce n'est rien, vraiment rien...'' Dit-elle en posant sa main sur le dos de Brittany. Santana soupira avant de monté à l'étage. Je m'approche doucement de Rachel, lui tendant ma main. ''Je crois que nous avons toutes besoins de sommeils Rachel!'' Dis-je les yeux remplis de larmes. Santana avait réussi à dire ce que moi je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire. Des excuses. Automatiquement, je pris Rachel dans mes bras déposant un baiser sur sa tête. ''Tout va bien allé Rach...'' Celle-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de sangloter. ''Chut, tu es fatigué, tu as besoin de repos. On se parlera demain au matin.'' La jeune fille releva la tête, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait au par avant, je vis dans ses yeux toute la douleur du monde. Elle n'avait pas simplement mal physiquement. Son âme était en morceau. ''Il y a une chambre d'invité et la chambre de mes pères...Vous avez le choix.'' Dit-elle en se levant. ''Bonne nuit Quinn...'' Ce fut les dernières paroles de Rachel avant qu'elle monte à l'étage.

Je fouille dans le sac que Brittany m'avait remis, y trouvant un chandail long qui allait faire l'affaire pour la nuit. Je monte ensuite à l'étage. La porte de la chambre de Rachel était fermé, dans le noir. Je pouvais en conclure qu'elle s'était couché. Puis je vis Santana arrivé de la direction opposé. ''Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé...'' Dit-elle en pointant une chambre qui était celle des pères de Rachel. ''D'accord, mais Brittany dors toujours au salon.'' Santana ne m'ignora, se dirigeant vers la chambre désignée. Je redescendis donc voir Brittany. Je me sentais mal de la réveiller, elle avait l'air si bien! Je plaça ma main sur son épaule faisant des mouvement de va et vien. ''Brittany, aller Britt...'' Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je passe alors ma main dans ses cheveux. ''Hey la belle au bois dormant, réveille-toi! Tu vas être beaucoup plus confortable dans un lit...'' Elle sursauta, avant de passer sa main sur ses yeux. ''Hmmmm Quinn...'' Je me mis à rire, elle était si mignone. ''Allez, on va allez se coucher!'' La jeune blonde soupira avant de se redresser. ''Où est Santana?'' Demande-t'elle l'air toute désorientée. ''Elle est à l'étage, elle est partit dormir.'' Brittany se recoucha sur mon épaule sans poser de question. ''Brittany non, vient avec moi, on va dormir dans la chambre.'' Je me releva, soutenant son corps. Elle finit par se lever, me suivant dans les escaliers. ''Quinn je veux dormir!'' Pleurnicha-t'elle arrivée devant la chambre. ''Je sais, va te coucher avec Santana, je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis. ''Mais tu vas être toute seule là bas!'' S'écria-t'elle comme si j'étais l'être le plus stupide de la planète. ''Chut! Rachel dort, et puis ce n'est pas grave si je suis seule...'' Mon amie m'enlaca avant de partir dans la chambre. Elle ouvra les lumières se qui fit grogner Santana. Je me remis à rire avant d'aller me préparer pour la nuit. Il était temps.

C'est la première fois que je poste sur Fanfiction! C'est otut nouveau alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	5. Chapter 5 L'ange sombre

_**Santana**_

Ce qui est bien dans le néant, c'est que l'on ne sent pas son corps souffrir. L'ennui : on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la réalité.Je fus tirée du sommeil par une voix féminine avant de sentir une pression sur mon épaule. ''San, San!'' Je soupire, avant de voir les yeux de Brittany devant mon visage. ''Britt, mais qu'est ce que tu fais!'' La grande blonde s'assis près de moi toujours en me secouant. ''Hmm, ça va, ça va! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Les yeux de Brittany se remplirent de larmes. ''C'est que...Rachel...Elle pleure je crois!'' Je ne comprenais pas. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende de petit sanglot de la pièce d'à côté. ''Euhh on devrait laisser Quinn s'en charger et retourner dormir, il est quoi, deux heures?'' Brittany me fit la moue en croisant les bras. ''Quinn dort à point fermé!'' J'étais un peu dans une impasse, il est vrai que j'allais passer pour une sans coeur si je ne me levais pas. ''Attend moi ici, je reviens.'' C'est en rentrant dans la chambre de Rachel que je sue qu'elle ne pleurait pas simplement parce qu'elle était triste. Je m'accroupie à côté d'elle posant ma main sur son dos. ''Q...Quinn?'' Je me mis à rire, je ne savais pas si elle dormait où si elle était conciente. ''Chut, c'est moi, c'est Santana. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Rachel?'' Demandais-je avant qu'elle fut prise d'un autre sanglot. Je pouvais sentir son corps trembler sous ma main. ''J'ai..Jjj'ai mal.!'' Soudainement, mon propre corps fut prit d'un frisson, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce que Rachel poussa un petit cris. ''Rachel, où as-tu mal?'' Demandais-je en balyant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, mais elle ne répondit pas me regardant pâle comme une feuille. Elle semblait en état de choc. Elle était en état de choc. J'appel automatiquement Brittany. ''Britt, vient vite!'' Ma copine arriva le souffle couper par la course. ''Quoi?'' Cri-t'elle avec le même ton que j'avais employé. ''Réveille Quinn maintenent! Et va me chercher un chiffon humide, elle est bouillante vite!'' Encore une fois elle s'exécuta. Ce fut le tour de Quinn de se lever. Elle s'approcha du lit de Rachel, posant sa main sur son front. Rachel poussa un autre gémissement avant de se tourner sur le côté. ''Santana qu'est ce qui ne va pas?''

Suspense;) Merci pour les reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas, au fil de l'histoire on va comprendre les agissements de Santana.


	6. Chapitre 6 Une ombre le pousse

_**Quinn:**_

J'étais inquiète, troublée, j'avais peur, et oui j'avais peur pour rachel Berry. La fille dont j'ai toujours aimer rabaisser l'estime, mais cette fois, c'est différent, ce n'est pas un simple coup de coude dans le corridor ou un commentaire déplacer sur son pull et sa coupe de cheveux. Elle souffre réellement. Je voyais bien que Santana ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. C'est alors que Brittany arriva. ''J'ai...J'ai un chiffon!'' Cris elle à bout de souffle avant de le remmettre a Santana. ''Rachel, ou as-tu mal?'' Elle ne me répondit pas. D'ailleur elle n'était même plus en étât de parler. ''Allez, Quinn aide-moi à la mettre dans la voiture.'' Dit Santana en déposant le chiffon sur le fron de Rachel. ''Quoi, mais pourquoi?'' J'étais entrain de perdre également mes moyens. Quelque chose me poussait à protéger Rachel, un sentiment dont je n'était pas totalement conciente. Santana soupira. ''On ne va quans même pas la laisser souffir dans son lot, il faut la mener à l'hopital.'' Rachel nous avais bien dit de ne pas contacter personne...Je ne voulais pas trahir ma parole. Mais comme j'eu le temps de me prononser, Brittany aidait Santana à la soulever. ''Britt stop! Tu sais ce que Rachel nous avais dit!'' Brittany fit la sourde oreille, ou elle ne m'écoutait simplement pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, mais Santana elle m'avait entendue. ''C'est pour son bien Quinn! Si tu l'aime vraiment, tu vas asseoir ton derrière dans cette voiture et tu vas nous conduire à l'hopital la plus proche!'' Je voyais qu'elle ne blaguait pas, elle prit l'escalier et en deux temps trois mouvements, Rachel était dans ma voiture. Je me tenais à l'extérieur, observant la scène, Rachel inanimée en arrière pendant que Santana fermait la portière. Moi je ne bougais pas. Je devais bien passer pour une sans coeur. Pourtant mon coeur battait plus fort que n'importe qui, il ne battait pas pour rien, il battait pour Rachel, interrieurement je le savais, mais j'étais trop troublé pour manifester un simple geste d'amour. Brittany me sortie de mes pensées. ''Quinn,si tu ne viens pas, donne-moi au moins les clefs de la voiture!'' Me demande-t'elle avec un air peu convaincant. ''Britt, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.'' Dis-je en baissant la tête. Puis je sentis une chaleur, douce et réconfortante, c'était contre tout attendre Santana. ''Quinn, personne ne va lui faire de mal,s'il te plait rentre dans la voiture et sauve lui plutôt la vie!'' C'est sur ces paroles que je remis les clef a Brittany.

Chapitre court je sais, je reviens de vacanse et disons que je manque d'inspiration, alors dites-moi comment vous voyez le reste de l'histoire, je suis ouverte à tout! Merci ^^


	7. Chapitre 7 L'ange monte à la surface

_**Quinn:**_

J'étais assise à l'arrière, je ne voulais pas conduire. J'ai donc inventé une excuse bidon pour que Brittany prenne le volant. Rachel était couché la tête sur mes genoux. Je sentais cette chaleur dans mon ventre, j'avais presque mal moi même en la regardant. Il était clair que je ressentais un sentiment fort envers elle. Je devais choisir si s'était le bon ou le mauvais. Arrivé à l'hopital Santana ne nous à pas fait attendre, criant après n'importe qu'elle infirmière qui passait. C'est elle qu'ils prennaient pour une malade. Nous avions installé Rachel sur une chaise près de Brittany pendant que je répondais à tout plein de question sur une drôle de feuille. J'étais fatigué, j'avais faim mais ça ne me dérengait pas. Pour la première fois, je ne pensais pas à moi, Santana n'était plus hypocrite et Brittany prennait de plus en plus ses responsabilité. Rachel nous changeait et ce pour le mieux.

Après deux heures d'attente ils ont enfin réussi à trouver une chambre et un médecin à Rachel. ''Quinn, je vais chercher à manger, tu veux quelque chose?'' Me demande gentilment Brittany en posant sa main sur mon épaule pendant que je restais assise à regarder Rachel branché à plein de machine. ''Non...Merci quans même Britt...'' Soudain elle s'avança devant moi avec un air sévère. ''Arrête, je le sais que tu à faim. C'est pas grave, de toute façon, c'est San qui paye. Donc tu vas manger!'' Ajoute-t'elle d'un ton autoritaire. Je me mie à rire. ''D'accord alors! D'ailleur ou elle est Santana?'' Je vis le visage de Brittany qui changeait, elle me fit la moue. ''Elle est dans le corridor. Elle dit qu'elle à besoin d'être seule...'' Me réponds Brittany avant de sortir de la salle blanche. La pauvre, Santana n'est plus vraiment dans son état normale...Elle aussi à peut-être besoin de temps, tout comme moi.

Un médecin fit son entrer. ''Bonjour mde Fabray, j'aurais besoin de la feuille de déclaration que l'on vous a remis à l'entrée.'' Le docteur était grand, très grand avec une carrure imposante qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses lunettes et sa chemise blanche. En lui donnant la feuille je pris une grande inspiration. ''Alors, elle va s'en sortir vous croyez?'' Demandais-je les yeux remplis de larmes. ''Et bien, elle à plusieurs contusions, une côte fracturé...Elle est en étât de choc ce qui explique la fièvre. Pouvez-vous bien me dire ce qu'il c'est passé? Vous n'avez même pas remplis le quart de la feuille!'' Consatata le médecin avant de me lançer un regard accusateur. Soudain, mon esprit était chambouler, devais-je dire la vérité ou simplement mentir, ce que je faisais très bien depuis le début. Rachel n'était pas prète à devoir endurer tout ça. Personne n'est prêt pour se genre de situation. ''Elle...Elle est tombée, en...En bas de l'escalier.'' Dis-je en bégayant. Je devais être peut convainquante pour la première fois de ma vie. Même à cinq ans je mentais mieux. L'homme ne me regardait même pas, il observait la mince feuille blanche qu'il avait entre les mains. ''Bien, pas de chance pour cette pauvre enfant, nous allons la garder pour la nuit. Voulez-vous bien rester avec elle pendant que nous contactons ses parents. Pour la suite vous allez devoir attendre à l'exterieur avec vos amies.'' Soudain ma respiration se mie à accélérer. Je ne voulais pas sortir, de toute façon il ne pourait contacter ses parents...Je ne fit qu'un signe de tête regardant Brittany arriver avec un beigne et un café.

''Quinn ça va tu es toute pâle?'' Me demande-t'elle en déposant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour déposer sa main sur mon front. Je me mis à rire. ''Ne t'inquiète pas Britt, je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué.'' Brittany me regardait sans trop comprendre. ''Alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas tout simplement?'' Elle avait raison, je pourrais somneler dans mon fauteuil en attendant la suite...Je pourais. ''Non, je veux être là lorsque Rachel se réveillera!'' Dis-je assez fort, peut-être trop fort car j'ai même crue avoir entendue Santana de l'autre côté de la pièce marmonner quelque chose. ''Quinn, Rachel ne va pas s'envoler comme par magie, d'ailleur depuis quand tu t'inquiète autent pour quelqu'un?'' Me demande t'elle avant de me remmettre le café. ''Disons qu'avec le temps, les gens changent...'' Dis-je. Brittany semblait ne pas trop comprendre, la pauvre, elle allait passé toute la nuit à songer sur ces mots. ''Toi tu devrais dormir, demande à Santana d'allé te porter chez Rachel, demain matin nous allons te rejoindre...'' Expliquais-je, mais Brittany ne m'écoutait plus, elle regardait Rachel puis expira fortement. ''Mais moi aussi je veux être là pour elle...'' S'était la phrase la plus douce au monde. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. ''D'accord, mais demain tu dois absolument aller à l'école. Je ne veux pas que ta mère me fasse encore le coup du Quinn et Santana sont de mauvaises influences'' Dis-je. La nuit allait être longue, très longue!

_Un autre chapitre, peut d'action et beaucoup de dialogue, je sais, disons que se chapitre décrivais plus les personnages. Je vais me repprendre avec le prochain. _

_Merci de toute vos suggestions, j'en prend note l'histoire va être beaucoup plus concrète dans le prochain chapitre! ^^_


	8. Chapitre 8 L'ombre soutient l'ange

_**Rachel:**_

J'ouvris les yeux, mon corps était engourdis, je n'avais aucune idée où j'étais. J'avais peur, très peur. Puis je vis un visage familier, celui de Quinn. ''Où...Où suis-je?'' Demandais-je la bouche pateuse. Quinn passa sa main dans mes cheveux. ''Chut, tu es à l'hopitale Rachel, je veux que tu reste calme...'' Me dit-elle sur un ton que je n'avais jamais entendue avant. J'avais mal aux côtes, la douleur me fit frissoner. ''Peux...Peux-tu rester avec moi s'il te plait?'' Demandais-je toujours à la grande blonde devant moi. Je vis un sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres. ''Bien sure!'' Me dit-elle avant de bailler. ''Depuis combien de temps tu es ici?'' La blonde se retourna, je vis Brittany coucher dans un petit fauteuil endormie. Quinn soupira. ''Depuis trois heures au moins...'' Répondit-elle avant de se frotter les yeux. J'étais un peu confuse, c'était clair qu'on m'avait drogué ave des antidouleur ou je ne sais quoi. ''Tu, tu veux te coucher, t'as lair fatigué.'' Dis-je avant de laisser à Quinn une petite place dans mon lit peu confortable d'hopital. Elle prit place, m'enlacant autour de la poitrine. J'avais mal, j'étais fragile, pourtant je me sentais bien dans ses bras. J'étais en sécurité je le savais. ''Merci...'' Murmurais-je avant de vite retomber endormie.

_**Santana:**_

J'avais réussis à dormir sur une chaise dans le couloir. En me réveillant, Brittany n'était pas à mes côtés. J'étais un peu perturbé. En entrant dans la chambre où était Rachel, j'étais surprise de voir que Quinn était couché dans le lit avec Rachel. ''Psst, Quinn!'' Malheureusement, c'est Rachel qui se mie à bouger. Elle avait repris des couleurs elle souriait presque. ''Santana? Comment je suis arriver ici?'' Je m'approcha, et me mie à rire. ''La question c'est comment tu t'es retrouver à l'hopitale où comment tu t'es retrouver dans le lit avec Quinn?'' Je ris de plus belle. Elles étaient mignionne toute les deux je devais bien l'avouer. ''Je suis désoler Rachel, tu...Tu étais vraiment en mauvaise état cette nuit. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça alors on t'a amené ici...'' Dis-je en observant Quinn qui dormait paisiblement. ''Mais, Santana...Quinn avait dit...'' Commença-t'elle en inspirant. ''Quinn ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Rachel, tu étais coucher dans ton lit, te tordant de douleur, tu ne pouvais même pas bouger! Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Te regarder mourire dans ton lit ?'' Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Rachel. ''N..Non! Je, je peux bouger, je vais bien!'' Sur c'est paroles, elle essaya désespérément de s'assoir pour me prouver qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Ça tentative se transforma vite en gémissement de douleur. ''S'il te plait Berry.'' Dis-je ''Laisse-nous t'aider!'' Rachel s'avança légerement, je la pris dans mes bras, elle enfonca son visage dans mon estomac avant d'étouffer un sanglot. ''Vous,vous n'avez rien dit n'est ce pas?'' Je soupira, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Puis j'entendis un voix. ''Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es tomber chez toi en bas de l'escalier...'' C'était Quinn, elle s'assis sur le bord du lit, frottant de dos de Rachel. ''Tu vas t'en sortir Rachel...'' Chuchote-t'elle à son oreille. ''Vont-ils appeller mes papas?'' Demande soudainement Rachel. ''Un infirmière m'a dit qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à les joindres...'' Répondis-je en la lachant de mon étrainte. Puis le Docteur fit son entrée, avec plusieur papiers à la main. ''Mde Berry, vous avez subis un traumas assez important, on va vous poser une atèle, qui va stabiliser vos côtes...Vous pourez sortir cet après midi. Je vous conseils de marcher le moin possible pendant deux jours. Pour la suite, faites attention aux marches la prochaine fois!'' C'était un petit comique celui là! Quel culot! Il à bien fait de partir aussi vite. Je m'assis sur le lit prêt de Quinn. ''Alors, comment tu te sens?'' Demande celle-ci à Rachelqui soupira. ''Mon corps me fait mal...'' Gémit-elle avant de retomber le visage dans son oreiller. Quinn avait une légère moue de désolation.

_**Quinn: **_

Je devais avouer que c'était dure, Chaque soir nous surveillons Rachel cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait quitté l'hopitale, elle était prise de cauchemard chaque nuit et ne parlait plus beaucoup. J'étais souvent priver de sommeil, seule Brittany allait à l'école. Je parlais à ma mère de temps à autre... Il était trois heures et je devais me lever, c'était à mon tour d'aller dans la chambre de Rachel. Nous n'avions pas dormis ensemble depuis le soir à l'hopital...En entrant je la vit, coucher endormis. Dieu qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait! Je pris place à côté d'elle soupirant. Santana arriva quelques minutes plus tard. ''Quinn, as-tu dormis la nuit dernière, tu ressembles à un zombie!'' Me dit-elle en s'avançant. ''Non...J'étais préoccupé par Rachel...'' Admis-je. ''Va dormire, je vais rester avec Rachel...'' Je n'étais pas trop chaude à l'idée, c'était mon tour, Brittany venais de passé deux heures avant moi assise à attendre que le temps passe. De même pour Santana. En plus, j'avais envie d'être là, avec elle...''Allez Quinn, tu peux aller rejoindre Brittany elle en avait marre d'être seule se soir, mais je te prévient! Que hacia abajo, estás muerto!'' Dit-elle avec un clin-d'oeil. Je n'avais pas trop l'énergie pour me battre, je déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rachel, et me leva. ''Okay, okay...'' Soudain je fut prise d'un vertige, me retourvant à tenir le bras de Santana. ''Doucement Fabray, tu es sure qu tu va bien?'' Me demande-t'elle en lachant mon bras. ''Oui je vais bien, concentre-toi plutôt sur Rachel.'' Dis-je avant de me diriger dans la chambre des maître.

Brittany dormait, mais lorsque je pris place dans le lit elle se mie à murmurer. ''San...Hmmm...'' Je me mie à rire. ''Britt c'est Quinn dort, Santana est avec Rachel...'' La jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux. ''Et elle va bien?'' Me demande-t'elle avant de s'asseoire. ''Euhh oui elle va bien...'' Dis-je avant de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller. Soudain Brittany se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle était partit voir Santana j'imagine. Ça ne pris que deux minutes avant que je sombre dans le sommeil.

_Un autre chapitre de terminer, je voulais disperser les point de vue pour vous donner un avant gout de chaque réaliter des personnages. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Merci ^^_


	9. Chapitre 9 L'ange s'envole

_**Brittany:**_

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Santana, je le savais bien. Elle était distante, froide et n'avait de yeux que pour Rachel, mais c'était peut-être ça! Peut-être qu'elle développait des sentiments pour Rachel...Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi! C'est ça! En entrant dans la chambre de Rachel je vis ma copine assise sur le lit lisant un livre quelconque. ''Santana je sais que tu vas me laisser pour Rachel! Et je te jure que tu ne dois pas faire ça...ça me briserais le coeur et celui de Quinn aussi!'' Criais-je sans trop réfléchir. Le visage de Santana grimaça. ''Chut Britt Rachel dort! Et puis de quoi tu parles?''

_**Santana:**_

Je sentits le corps de Rachel bouger à mes côtés. ''Hmmm, pourquoi Quinn aurait le coeur brisé?'' Demande-t'elle en se frottant les yeux. Rachel avait bien des défauts, mais elle n'était pas bête, elle se doutait bien de se qui arrivaient et Quinn n'allait pas être contente... ''Que se soit clair Britt, je n'ai pas de sentiments envers Rachel, vraiment!'' Ma copine se tenait là, devant moi. Elle était rouge, je vis de grosses larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait? Elle marmonna. ''Alors...C'est moi que tu n'aimes simplement plus...'' Avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup. J'étais sidérée! Qu'est ce qui lui prennait? Je l'aimais, j'étais seulement perturbée pour le moment...Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait rien. Rachel enfouis sa tête dans l'oreiller. ''Santana, qu'est ce que se passe?'' Me demande-t'elle doucement. ''Je...Je pense que toi et Quinn devriez parler,de...De chose qui ne me concerne pas. Rendort toi Berry, tout va bien.'' Dis-je simplement en levant les couvertures à son menton. Elle soupira. ''Pourquoi Brittany est partie?'' Demande-t'elle en pointant la porte. ''Je, je ne sait pas...'' Avouais-je avant d'étindre la lumière.

_**Quinn:**_

À mon réveil, j'entendais l'alarme du réveil matin de Brittany, mais étrangement, elle n'était pas là pour l'éteindre. Peut-être qu'elle était déjà partie? C'est en allant voir Rachel, que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Santana dormait dans le lit de Rachel seule. ''San, Santana réveille-toi!'' Dis-je assez fort en m'apporchant du lit. ''Quoi?'' Demande-t'elle toujours les yeux clos. ''Ou est Rachel?'' Demandais-je paniquée. Soudain Santana réalisa qu'elle était seule, Rachel n'était plus là, Brittany non plus. ''Mais, mais elle était là...Quinn je te jure qu'elle était là hier soir!'' Me dit la latina en se levant. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Rachel était partie. ''Quinn, je pense que je comprend ce qui se passe...'' Ajouta Santana en reculant. Je releva la tête en reniflant. ''Hier soir, Brittany à fait une crise, elle à également dit que tu aurais le coeur brisé si je sortais avec Rachel...Et je crois qu'elle aurait pue entendre notre conversation...Je te jure qu'elle n'a pas fait exiprès et puis, elle aussi est partie...'' Je ne la laissa pas finir. Brittany avait tout gâché. J'étais paniqué, vraiment. Rachel était peut-être dehors seule. Et si quelque chose arrivait, et si son prédateur revenait. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Il faillait faire des avis de recher quelque chose. Je voulais appeller la police, tenter de la retrouver, de la protéger. Rien ne devait lui arrivée. Je l'aimais, elle devais le savoir de ma bouche...Santana était droite, regardant le lit vide. ''Peut-être que l'on devrait appeller à l'école, Brittany est peut-être simplement partis en cours en avance.'' Dit-elle en se rapprochant. Je pris un grande respiration. ''Je m'en fous San. Depuis le début tu es distante avec Brittany, tu la traite comme un animal vraiment! Tu lui as brisée le coeur, maintenent elle est partit, et Rachel aussi!'' Criais-je avant d'éclatter en sanglot. Rachel était mon centre d'attention.

Dites-moi ou pourait bein être Rachel, et que devrait Quinn pour la retrouver.

Merci^^


	10. Chapitre 10 L'ange monte au ciel

_**Quinn:**_

J'avais courru, chercher dans toute la maison mais aucune race de Rachel. Santana était en haut, elle n'avait pas bouger tant pis. Je sortis à l'extérieur, constatant le déluge immense qui m'entourait. La pluit était glaciale, me faisant frissoner. Ce n'était pas le temps de me pleindre, je devais retrouver Rachel. Je pris ma voiture, sionnant les rues du quartier une par une avant de retentir à l'école. Avait-elle réellement décider de reprendre les cours? Non, elle n'était pas prête! J'entendais chaque goutte de pluit attérir au sol dans un léger son de fracas qui raisonnait dans ma tête. Je courais dans l'école, me dirigant au secrétatia. ''Quinn? Ou étais-tu?'' Me demande la secrétaire derrière son petit bureau de bois. ''Est-ce que Rachel Berry est en classe présentement?'' Demandais-je dans un souffle. La secrétaire regarda dans son grand ordinateur. ''Hmmm non je ne crois pas...Pourquoi?'' Je ne répondit pas, prenant mes jambes à mon coup. Peut-être qu'elle était chez Brittany entrain de la réconforter...Je devais allé voir, mais en regagnant ma voiture je tomba sur Finn. ''Hey Quinn, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vue!'' Me dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. ''Finn je dois y allé...'' Dis-je avant de reprendre mon objectif. ''Attent, tu ne viens plus à l'école, Rachel non plus...Tout vas bien?'' Je n'en pouvait plus, j'éclatta en sanglot. ''F...Finn...'' Sanglottais-je sur son épaule. Le pauvre ne comprenait rien, pas étonnant. J'étais trempé, j'avais froid...Trop froid. ''Quinn, qu'est ce que tu fesais dehor part un temps pareille, tu voulais attraper ta mort?'' Me demande-t'il en me donnant son manteau de footballeur. ''Finn je doit vraiment y allé, je suis désolée!'' Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien, soupirant. ''Écoute, je sais que j'ai agis en crétain...Et que c'est pire depuis que je ne suis plus ton petit copain, en plus j'ai tout foiré avec Sam...'' Je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne n'avais pas le temps. ''D'ailleur, Santana non plus n'est plus là...Et brittany ne fais que pleurer au glee club, la pauvre n'arrêtait pas de parler d'amour et de sens de vie...'' En enttendant le `prénom de Brittany, mon coeur fit un bon. ''Brittany? Elle est là?'' Finn me regarda comme si j'étais un insecte. ''Oui, elle est dans le lee club en se moment, elle parle avec Kurt tu, tu...Tu veux que je lui dise de venir te voir?'' J'étais partager, il y avait Rachel que je devais retrouver, Brittany qui avait le coeur brisé et Santana qui n'avait probablement pas bougé! ''Non, ça va. Dis lui simplement d'allé chez Rachel ce soir après l'école...'' Dis-je en réponse. ''Mais, pourquoi chez Rachel? Quinn qu'est ce qiu se passe?'' J'en avais marre, même moi je ne savais plus ce qui se passait. Je suis donc partit simplemen, j'étais lâche réellement. La pluit me gelait les doigts. J'avais mal. Rachel n'aurait pas pu resté chez elle à dormir normalement. Ce devait être beaucoup trop simple.

Dans ma voiture, je venais de mettre le chauffage à fond lorsque j'ai recu un text de Kurt. ''Il se passe quelque chose, Finn m'a raconté. On dois parler.'' Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, j'étais trop occupé à retrouver sa chanteuse de chorale! Elle allait revenir, elle devait revenire. Mais en me dirigant au parc, je recu un autre texte de Santana cette fois. ''Je sais ou est Rachel amène-toi ici maintenent!'' ENFIN! Elle devait probablement être de routre à la maison! Je fis demi tour d'urgence roulant au double de a vitesse permise. En arrivant, j'étais déçu, je dirais même sidérer. Rachel n'était pas là, il n'y avait que Santana assise au salon. ''Ou est-elle?'' Dis-je avec une voix forte, je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanté. Santana se leva. ''Quinn, tu devrais peut-être t'assoire.'' Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, je ne oulais pas qu'elle s'approche de moi. ''Non, dis-moi simplement ou est Rachel que je puisse aller la chercher!'' Santana soupira relevant la tête. ''Elle est enceinte Quinn, enceinte du même putain de gars qui l'à violée!'' Soudain tout se mie à tournée, je me sentais faible, Je pouvais entendre le ruissellement de la pluit par la fenêtre. J'aurais crue entendre la voix de Rachel.

Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite, je suis ouverte à tout, même au petit dej n'est ce pas Asegawa ;) Merci pour tout, la suite va siuvre avec vos REVIEWS^^


	11. Chapitre 11 L'ombre s'eface à la lumière

_**Santana:**_

Quinn restait immobile devant moi, pâle comme une feuille. Rachel avait appellé après son départ. Elle c'était dirigé à la clinique tôt le matin lorsque que le médecin l'avait elle-même appeller lui lui donné ses résultats. Elle croyait avoir une maladie transmise sexuellement...Ce qui c'est révélé être un enfant...Je regardait Quinn, n'osant pas m'approcher. Elle devait diérer la nouvelle. Elle avait besoin de temps. ''Où est-elle?'' De demande-t'elle dans un chuchottement. ''à la clinique au coin de la rue. Elle est partie ce matin...Elle voulait que j'aille la chercher.'' Dis-je avant de reotuner m'assoire. Quinn me lançait un regard de mort. ''Tu attend quoi au juste!'' Crie-t'elle j'étais insulté. Après tout, c'est moi qui savais ou était Rachel et elle elle me criait dessu comme un animal. ''Je voulais attendre que tu arrives, Je me suis dit que tu serais bien placer pour gérer ce genre de situation!'' De grosse larme coulait sur ses joues, elle tremblait. ''Tu as froid? Tu te sens bien?'' Elle soupira pris ses clef de voiture et repartit comme elle est entré, sur les talons. Je la regardais par la fenêtre quitté le stationnement lorsque je recus un autre message text, il était de Brittany. ''Je pense que je sais qui à fait du mal à Rachel.''

_**Quinn:**_

En à peine cinq minute, j'était arrivé devant la clinique. Je vis Rachel, assise sur le petit trotoire dehors sous la pluit. Je sort de la voiture, laissant le contact. ''Comment tu te sens?'' Demandais-je. Comme si je ne savais pas la réponse, je voulais mourire lorsque j'ai sur que j'étais enceinte, et se n'était rien à comparer de la condition de Rachel. Celle-ci tourna la tête, regardant au loin. Je la pris part le bras et les épaule la tirant dans un étreinte. ''Je ne vais jamais te laisser tomber...'' Chuchotais-je à son oreille. Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Elle enfouit simplement son visage dans mon cou, y déposant ses lèvres. Elles étaients glaçées. ''Vient, il fait froid ici, on en parlera chez toi après que tu es pris un bon bain chaud.'' Dis-je toujours tout bas avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête, elle sentait bon. Rachel ne voulait plus me lacher je devait l'asseoir moi même dans la voiture. Puis mon cellulaire vibra et me fit sursauter pendant que j'étais au volant. C'était Sanatna, elle devait se demandé ou j'étais. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le lire j'étais avec Rachel, c'était le plus important. ''As-tu mangé aujourd'hui?'' Demandais-je en gardant les yeux sur la route. Elle ne répondit pas. Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas trop parler à sa place...

Dans le salon, Santana était toujours assise. Elle se leva en voyant Rachel derrière-moi. ''Quinn, on doit parler!'' Me dit-elle avant d'aider Rachel à retirer son manteau. ''D'accord, mais avant je vais allé couler un bain à Rachel...'' Dis-je en me précipitant dans les escaliers. Rachel se mie à sanglotté et a paniqué automatiquement, prenant Santana part le bras la serrant fort. ''N...Nnonn!'' Fit-elle dans un souffle. Santana regardait Rachel sans trop comprendre. ''Euhh Quinn, je pense que je devrais allé à l'étage, contente toi de lui trouver des vêtements secs.'' Me dit-elle en s'approchant avec Rachel. La pauvre était en larme haletant des paroles incompréansible. ''Chut Rachel calme-toi...'' Dis-je en lui frottant le dos. Elle me serra dans une étreindre solide, enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule pendant que lui donnait de petit baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés. Nous sommes restées dans cette position longtemps jusqu'à ce que Santana arrive devant nous. ''Je pense que tu devrait monté avec elle...J'imagine que tu ni vois pas d'incovénient?'' Me demande-t'elle avec un clin d'oeil. Je n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, vraiment pas. Je me contente de monté Racehl à l'étage avant de lançer. ''San, tu devrais t'occuper de ta petite amie, elle va arrivé d'une minute à l'autre!'' Santana me regardais d'en bas ''Je sais Fabray...Je sais...'' Dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

_Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite. Croyez-vous que Rachel devrait garder son bébé. Prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez ce qui arrive entre Brittany et Santana! 3_


	12. Chapitre 12 L'ange pleur

_**Brittany:**_

J'étais à l'école lorsque j'ai tout compris, disons plutôt tout entendue. Puck parlait avec une bande de gros bras à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il disait que Berry ne dirait rien qu'elle avait trop peur ...J'étais sure que c'était lui. Je suis donc partie au glee club et j'ai texté à Santana...Nous avons parlé, mais seulement de Rachel. J'étais bien décidé à trouver qui lui avait fait du mal. Peut-être qu'ensuite, Santana me verrait comme une héroïne ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne suis pas qu'une petite fille inoncente, j'ai un cerveau bionique toujours près à servir!

En arrivant devant la grande maison, une vague venait de me fouetter. Je ne parle pas de la pluit, mais plutôt d'une vague de stress. Et si Santana m'envoyait prommenée? Elle ne voulait plus de moi à présent...Je devais le faire pour Rachel, et seulement pour elle. J'entre, l'ambiance est silensieuse, trop silencieuse à mon gout. Santana est dans la cuisine, regardant par la fenêtre. ''Je...Tu,tu à lue mes messages?'' Santana détourna le regard en ma direction, je vis d'énorme larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je n'avais jamais réellement vue Santana pleurer...Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle détestait ça. J'avais simplement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réconforté. mais je me retient lui posant simlement la question. ''Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Soudain, en se mit à sanglotter. Qu'avais-je fait encorrs pour la mettre dans cet état. Puis elle se mie à parlé d'une voix des plus douce essayant de contenir son chagrin. ''J'ai parlé avec Quinn elle m'a fait prendre conciense que c'est dernier jour, j'ai vraiment mal agis avec toi. Tu ne le méritais pas...'' Me dit-elle e baissant la tête. Santana venait de faire un grand pas, surmonter son orgeuil pour me faire des excuses. ''Alors...Pourquoi as-tu agis comme ça avec moi?'' Demandais-je sans comprendre ou elle voulait en venir. Elle pris un grand inspiration avant de s'asseoir sur le comptoir. ''Tu sais...La mauvaise expérience que Rachel a vécu. Un homme lui a fait du mal, et...Disons que j'ai vécu une situation similaire, il y a longtemps, bien longtemps...'' J'étais troublées, surprise et triste. ''Toi aussi Puck t'a violée alors?'' Demandais-je sans retenue. Étrangement, elle se mie à rire. ''Non, bien sure que non!'' Je ne comprenais pas le rapport entre moi et la situation. ''Je ne comprend pas San...Pourquoi avoir été distante.'' Elle s'approcha de moi. ''Disons que l'expérience de Rachel m'a rappeller des vieux souvenirs...Je voulais avoir le controle sur moi je crois bien. Je ne voulais plus que personnes me toucHent en fait!'' Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. ''Alors, tu n'a jamais eu de sentiments pour Rachel?'' Santana me pris dans ses bras elle me serrait fort, très fort. Je dépose ma tête dans son coup avant d'y poser mes lèvres. Elle me rendit le baiser sur la tête. ''Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé...'' Me chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille. Elle déposa soudainement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baisé était chaud, réconfortant. J'étais heureuse, une chaleur m'envoutait plus elle m'embrassait. Soudain j'entendis un petit rire lointant, je reconnaissais se rire même entre mille, c'était Quinn. ''Je vois qu'il y en à deux qui se sont retrouver!'' Dit-elle pendant que je l'enlaçais. Elle était pâle et cerner. ''Dure journée?'' Demandais-je. Elle soupira. ''Nous en avons toutes eu une je penses bien!'' Dit-elle en tirant la langue à Santana. ''Où est Berry?'' Demande celle-ci ''Elle va bien?'' Demandais-je à mon tour. Quinn s'assis sur un chaise près le la table à manger. ''Et bien...Il y a beaucoup de question sans réponse...Elle est couché...'' Dit-elle avec découragement. Je pris place à ses côté. ''Quinn, je sais qui a violée Rachel.''

_**Quinn:**_

J'étais sidérer, frustrer, enragé. Puck, pourquoi? Comment as-t'il pu? Je devais appeller la police sur le champs! Mais Rachel n'allait pas être d'accord. Elle voulait le faire seule, quans elle allait être prête. ''Brittany on a un autre problème. Puck ne lui a pas simplement fait mal, il l'a mis enceinte.'' Le visage de Britt se trouna imédiatement vers celui de Santana. Elle liu fit un simple signe de tête. ''On va faire quoi?'' Demande-t'elle en baissant les épaules. ''Il faut être là pour elle, comme vous avez été là pour moi!'' Dis-je. ''Nous n'avons pas été là pour toi Quinn!'' Me rappelle Santana avant de passé ses mains dans le coup de Britt. Elles étaient belle toute les deux. ''Nous allons resté avec elle, elle va devoir prendre une descision...'' Dit Brittany mais le visage de Santana se durci. ''Pas question qu'elle garde cet enfant! C'est un accident, un monstre, un mauvais souvenir qu'elle ne pouras plus oublier!'' Dit fortement Santana avant de soufflé. Elle avait raison. Mais la descision ne m'appartenait pas, elle ne m'appartenait plus. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était dirigé mon amour dans le bon chemin.

Il se faisait tard. Santana avait fait de la soupe. En montant pour aller en porter à Rachel, mon coeur fondit. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Son visage était détendu calme, paisible. Je dépose le bol de soupe sur sa petite table de chevet avant de m'assoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle ne bougait pas, seul son ventre se gonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux ce qui la fit frissoné sans toute fois la réveiller. J'enfouit mon visage dans son cou, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Je m'avance de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je touche ses lèvres. Elle ouvra les yeux sans toute fois sursauter. Elle s'avança, me rendant mon baiser. ''Comment tu te sens?'' Demandais-je. Elle poussant un petit gémissement avant de retomber la tête dans l'oreiller. ''Pas très bien hein?'' Dis-je avant de ma coucher enlassant mes bras autour de sa taille. ''Santana t'as fait une soupe si tu veux.'' Elle soupira. ''...Pas faim...'' Murmure-t'elle. Je ne voulais pas la forcé. Elle devait être exténuée. ''Quinn?'' Dit-elle tout bas. ''Oui?'' Demandais-je avant de la voir tenter de peine à sortir de mon étreinte. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles se tendre. Puis je la vis se lever en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain, je la suis et retient ses cheveux pendant qu'elle ouvre le couvert de la toilette. Pendant que rejettais le contenue de son estomac, je ne savais pas si je devais simplement la réconforter ou appeller Santana et Brittany. Je me contentais de lui frotté le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai finit. Puis son corps se mie à tremblé forttement, je déposa une robe de chambre sur ses épaule avant de lui remmetre un verre d'eau. Ensuite, nous retournons dans la chambre, ou Santana nous attendais avec Brittany. Elles avaient du nous entendre de l'autre côté de la porte car Brittany avais également un verre d'eau à la main. En la déposant dans le lit, elle se mie à sanglotter...''Qu'est qu'il y a Berry?'' Demande Santana en m'aidant à la déposer sur le lit. Elle ne répondit pas. ''Je pense qu'elle a simplement besoin de dormire, on l'a réveillera vers 19 heures.'' Dis-je en posant ma main sur son fron. Elle n'était pas chaude, ça ne devait être que des nausée matinale.

_**Santana:**_

J'avais laisser Quinn seule avec Rachel. Je décide de descendre les marches avec Britt. Nous étions collé devant un bon film. J'étais sur le point de m'endormire lorsque ma montre à sonner. Il était 19 heures. En remontant à l'étage, j'avais laissé Brittany sur le divant. La pauvre était pratiquement dans un état comateux. Devant la chambre de Rachel, même Quinn dormait. Elle le méritait bien. J'essayait de secouer l'épaule de Rachel lorsque je vit la blonde ouvrire les yeux. ''Désoler...'' Dis-je ''Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais réveiller.'' Elle bailla avant de se retourner sur le côté. ''Comment va-t'elle?'' Demande la pauvre endormis en murmurant. ''Elle va bien allé Quinn, rendort-toi.'' Dis-je avant de secouer Rachel de plus belle. ''Hey Rachel, réveille-toi! Je t'ai apporté de la soupe.''Dis-je doucement en balayant les quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux. ''Je ne veux pas me réveiller...'' Dit-elle tout bas avant d'enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Quinn se redressa, lui flattant les cheveux. ''Tu n'as pas faim Rachel? À plus rejetté que consommer aujourd'hui...'' Dit-elle en bayant. Elle ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Je lui remis le bol de soupe pendant que Quinn l'aidait à se relever. ''Comment tu te sens?'' Demandais-je après sa première bouché. ''Je vais te le dire lorsque la pièce arrêtera de tourner...'' Soupire-t'elle avant de continuer de manger. Quinn bayait au corneil, s'efforsant de resté éveillée. ''Fabray, tu peux allé te coucher, je vais rester avec elle...'' Dis-je mais elle ne voulait pas. Rachel n'avait pas fini sa soupe qu'elle tombait endormie. Sa tête balançais se qui me fit rire. Quinn mie sa main sur son épaule essayant de a réveiller. ''Rach tu ne dois pas dormire, si non tu n'auras plus sommeil la uit venue.'' Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux elle même. Mais la pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait garder les yeux fermer. 20 minutes plus tard, sa tête vagabodait. Quinn dormait déjà poussant de petits soupirs de temps à autres. Je décida d'allé voir Britt qui était assise en bas entrain de regarder un autre film. Elle était réveillé. Je prit place à ses côtés avant de moi aussi finir pas m'endormire sur ses genoux.

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour la suite, mais je ne veux as abandoner. Il faut bien qu'il y est une fin. Si quelqun voudrait m'aider à la terminer que vous fais une offre ^^ MERCI de me lire et MERCI pour vos reviews! GROS BISOUX :D_


	13. Chapitre 13 L'ange meurt

_**Santana:**_

Pendant que Quinn allait réveiller Rachel, je faisais le petit déjeuner. Ça devait faire au moin deux semaines que nous étions chez Rachel pratiquement 24h sur 24. Je commencais à réellement aprécier la companie de la jeune Berry, pas simplement par pitié, elle était sympatique à quelque part. Brittany passa sa main dans mon dos. ''Hmmm ça va être bon!'' Me dit-elle avant de mettre la table. ''Alors nous allons pouvoir aller dehor?'' Me demande-t'elle comme un enfant qui en avait marre d'être à l'interrieur. ''Oui oui Britt! Ne t'inquiète pas!'' Dis-je en souriant. Elle était si inoncente. Puis nous nous sommes mient à table toutes les quatres. Rachel ne parlait pas, elle semblait vide. Quinn l'observait d'un air inquiet. ''Tu n'as pas faim?'' Demande celle-ci en regardant son assiette. ''...Non, ça va...'' Murmure Rachel sans prendre une seule boucher. ''Aujourd'hui nous allons aller dehors!'' Se réjouit Brittany en regardant pas la fenêtre. Je détourna mon regard pour voir la réaction de Rachel. Étonnament, elle releva la tête avec un petit sourrire. ''D'accord!'' Dit-elle à haute voix. Quinn sursauta, elle ne s'y attendais pas. ''Tu...Tu es sure, on n'est pas obliger d'y aller tu sais?'' Dis la blonde en buvant une gorgée de café. ''Oui, j'ai besoin de voir le soleil...'' Répond Rachel avant de se lever. ''On y va?'' Fit-elle en regardant Brittany. Ma copine se leva également. ''Britt tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peut tôt?'' Demandais-je pendant qu'elle m'empoignet le bras. ''Mais non, aller!'' Gémit-elle en faisant la moue. Je n'avais pas vraiment le soir.

En arrivant au parc nature, Brittany courait dans tout les sens. Elle était belle et semblait libre. Rachel restait collé contre Quinn lui tenant le bras, je me demandait même si elle respirait. ''Rach, tu vas iben?'' Demande Quinn en retirant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Rachel soupira. ''...Oui, il y a beaucoup de monde!'' S'exclamme-t'elle en regardant partout. Il y avait des parents, des enfants, des jeunes un peut partout. C'était un samedi midi ensoleiller, je m'y attendais. ''On peut partir si tu veux?'' Demandais-je en me retrournant vers Rachel. Je voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais en regardant Brittany courrire près du lac, elle changa d'idée. ''Non, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut!'' Dit-elle avec un sourire faut. Jesperais qu'elle savait ce qu'elle fesait. ''D'accord alors allons nous installer!'' Dit Quinn en déposant une grande couverture dans la pelouse. ''J'ai bien envie de prendre du soleil!'' Dit-elle en se couchant sans retenue. Rachel se contentat de s'asseoir près d'elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. ''Tes cheveux sont doré aux soleil...'' Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. ''Tu es mon rayon de soleil...'' Lui chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille. Je ne savais pas encors si je trouvais ses paroles mignonne ou complètement rasoir! Brittany arriva au moment ou je me mie à rire. ''Il...Il...'' La pauvre était à bout de souffle. ''Clame-toi un peu, vien t'asseoir!'' Dis-je en lui faisant une place. ''Il fait beau...'' Continue-t'elle en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Nous étions bien, sous le soleil. Brittany soupirait doucement, j'avais juste envie de l'embrasser sans arrêté. En me retournant je vis bien que c'était ce que Quinn et Rachel faisait. J'étais presque mal a laise. ''Elle son officièlement en couple tu penses?'' Demande Brittany. ''Je ne savais même pas que Rachel était lesbienne!'' La voix de Brittany était basse, mais je ne pouais m'empêcher de rire fasse à sa déclaration.

Nous avons passé un bon deux heures dehors avant de rentrer chez Rachel, la pauvre était faitgué. Brittany aussi, pas éttonant, elle avait tellement courru. ''Je vais allé prendre une douche...'' Dit Rachel avant de remmettre son sac à main à Quinn. ''Tout va bien allé?'' Je me met à rire. ''Tu veux vraiment aller la rejoindre!'' Dis-je avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur. Elle leva les épaule, regardant Rachel monter les escalier. Brittany se coucha sur le divant. ''Je suis morte San...'' Gémit-elle. Je voulais bien la croire. ''Fabray, tu sais si il reste quelque chose à manger, j'ai faim!'' Dis-je en tenant mon ventre. Quinn ouvrit les armoires, le frigidaire et me sortit un bol de soupe. ''C'est tout ce qu'il reste.'' Dit-elle en regardant le bol. Je soupira. ''On va prendre le forfait pizza!'' Dis-je en entendant Brittany rire. ''Toi tu es vraiment fatiguer...'' Consatatais-je en déposant un baiser sur le fron de ma copine. Soudain, j'entendis un énorme bruit sourd, suivis d'un cris qui venait de la salle de bain. ''Rachel!'' Cria Quinn avant de monter à l'étage, je fit de même suivi pas Brittany qui manquait les marche tellement elle était nerveuse. Quinn ouvra la porte avant d'y trouver la pauvre Rachel accroupie au sol un marre de sang autour d'elle.

_**Quinn:**_

Rachel était devant moi, je ne voyais pas son visage, seulement le sang qui ruissellait sur le parquet. Je n'osais même plus avancer. Brittany réagis la première. ''Rachel, tu t'es fait mal?'' Demande-t'elle en soufflant. De grosse larme coulait sur ses joues. ''San...Santana, j'ai besoin que toi et Brittany quittiez la pièce.'' Dis-je essayant d'être le plus calme possible pour ne pas effrayer Rachel d'avantage. ''Mais Quinn...'' Je ne laissa même pas Santana finir. ''Non! Va simplement me chercher des serviettes...Brittany je veux que tu nous attendent en bas.'' J'essayais d'être ferme. Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutaient pendant que je m'approchais doucement de Rachel. ''Rach? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?'' Demandais-je en me mettant à genoux à ses côtés. ''Je, je...Je suis sortie de la douche et j'ai eu mal au bas du ventre et...'' Elle sanglottait tremblante. ''Tu paux te lever?'' Demandais-je pendant que Santana arriva avec des servivettes. Rachel me fit un signe de tête avant de tousser. ''Santana je veux que tu enroules une serviette autour de Rachel, prend un chiffon dans le placard et passe-le à l'eau tiède.'' Santana s'exécuta sans poser de question. ''Maintenent Rachel je veux que tu fasses un effort, assied-toi sur le bord du bain. Santana aida Rachel, doucement mais surement, la pauvre était assise sur le bord en gémissant. ''Quinn je fais quoi maintenent?'' Demande Santana pendant que je tenais fermement Rachel. ''Donne-lui le chiffon. Rachel, je veux que tu pose le tissus entre tes jambes...'' Rachel ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Moi je m'en doutais mais je n'osais pas le dire, seul Santana n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. ''Fabray, ce n'est pas que du sang sur le plancher, tu es au courante?'' Dit-elle en déposant quelques serviettes essayant de ramasser le gachis. ''Je sais San...'' Soupirais-je. ''Rachel, tu as toujours mal?'' Elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. ''N,non...C'est tout engourdis...'' Murmure-t'elle. ''D'accord nous allons peut-être devoir allé à la clinique, San tu devrais appeller.'' Mon amie descendit les marches. Je tenais toujours Rachel qui pleurait dans mes bras. ''Chut, calme-toi...'' Essayais-je de la rassurer. Santana revis vite le téléphone à la main. ''Ils veulent lui parler...'' Dit Santana en lui remmettant l'engin. Rachel le pris, soupirant. ''Oui?'' Fit-elle doucement. Je passa ma main dans ses cheveux retenant mon propre souffle. Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'est la voix de l'infirmière lorsque Rachel décolla son oreille du portable. ''Madame Berry, vous venez de perdre votre enfant.''

_Chapitre pas très long et pas très joyeux je sais, vous savez maintenent ce qui en est du bébé de Rachel. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier donc la fin. Merci toujours de me lire et de vos REVIEWS, ça m'encourage beaucoup ^^_


	14. Chapitre 14 L'ombre l'a tué

_**Quinn:**_

De grosses larmes descendaient sur le visage de Rachel. Elle venait de comprendre, elle était démolie. ''Rachel on doit se rendre à la clinique maintenent!'' Essayais-je de lui expliquer pendant que Santana lui remettait ses vêtements. ''N...Non...'' Gémissait-elle en repoussant Santana. ''Berry tu n'as pas le choix!'' Dit-elle d'un ton impassiant. ''Non je veux rester ici, je ne veux plus bouger!'' Crie Rachel en agitant les bras. Santana s'approcha, l'empoignant part les épaules. ''Berry, c'est dangereux tu dois te faire examiner et je te jure que si tu ne descand pas ton cul en bas, je vais te transporter de force...'' Menace Santana d'un air sérieux. ''San arrête, va en bas et dis à Brittany de préparer la voiture.'' Dis-je à mon amie en essayant de la séparer de Rachel. ''Je...J'en ai marre Quinn...'' Dit Rachel en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. ''Je sais, je sais.'' Chuchotais-je en lui flattant les cheveux. ''Rachel je t'en pris, mets tes vêtements et monte dans la voiture...'' Elle me regardait, me fusillant du regard. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Puis elle soupira. ''Tu sais Quinn, lorsqu'il en arrivé, je savais que se n'étai pas pour me faire un déclaration d'amour...'' Je ne voyais pas trop ou elle voulait en venir. ''Quans tu dis il, tu parle de Puck hein?'' Demandais-je même si je savais la réponse. Elle se contentait de me faire un signe d'aprobation de la tête. ''Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire...'' Dis-je ''Je veux dire qu'à notre retour de la clinique, je vais devoir contacter les policiers.'' La respiration de Rachel s'accélérait de plus en plus. ''Tu ne peux pas faire ça Quinn! Non!'' Cria-t'elle à gorge déployée. ''Arrête Rach! Stop! Tu t'emporte, se gars mérite ce qui lui est du...'' Dis-je moi même en criant. Je me contredisais totalement. Mais j'étais à bout, elle n'aidait pas la situation. Rachel se contenta de se relever, pris ses vêtements et sortit marmonant un simple. ''D'accord, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule...'' Je suis donc descendu en bas, ou Brittany et Santana nous atendais. ''Alors, elle vien?'' Demande non chalament Santana les doigts entrelacer entre ceux de Brittany. ''Oui, elle s'habillait.'' Dis-je en sortant dehors me dirigant ver la voiture.

_**Santana:**_

J'avais décider de rester à la maison, laissant Rachel et Quinn seule. Ça ne servait absolument à rien d'être quatres filles à la clinique puisque de toute façon nous étions toutes à fleurs de peau. En voyant la voiture quitter le stationnement, je me précipita vers le téléphone. ''Que fais-tu?'' Me demande Brittany assise dans un fauteuil. ''J'appelle la police, j'en ai marre que cette histoire traine!'' Dis-je ais comme j'eu le temps de composer le numéro, Brittany m'enleva le téléphone et racrocha. ''Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demandais-je un peu énervée. ''Quinn à dit qu'elle allait le faire après être allée à la clinique.'' Dit Brittany don ton calme. ''Putain Britt, tu penses vraiment que Quinn va le faire? Elle va attendre jusqu'à ce que Rachel soit prète, ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Rachel ne sera jamais prète, et ensuite elle va le regretter!'' Brittany s'approcha de moi, m'enlacant. ''C'est ce qui t'es arriver à toi? Maintenent tu le regrettes?'' Me demande-t'elle, j'aurais crue avoir entendu sa voix flancher au dernier mot. ''Mmm...Oui...'' Murmurais-je avant de reprendre le téléphone pour composer le 911.

_**Quinn:**_

Ça fesais une heure que nous étions arrivé qu'ils ont enfin pu faire passer Rachel. La pauvre ne m'avait pas adresser la parole depuis que nous étions dans la voiture. Soudain, une bande de policer arriva, demandant le Prénom de Rachel Berry à l'entré. Merde pensais-je, Santana les avaient appeler, j'en était sure! Comme je me levais, une policière s'avança. ''Vous-être Rachel Berry?'' Demande-t'elle en sortant un petit calpin. ''Non, je l'accompagne, elle est dans la salle...'' Dis-je en pointant le cabinet en personne. ''Votre nom?'' Me demande un autre policier. La honte, tout le monde me regardait dans la salle. ''Quinn Fabray...'' Répondais-je en hésitant. ''C'est madame Lopez qui nous a appeller, des gens de notre unité son présentement à la résidence de Rachel pour leur poser des questions à elle et Brittany...'' Continue la policière en prenant des notes. Rachel allait vouloir me tuer, elle allait penser que je les avaient appeller, et ensuite elle ne voudra plus de moi. ''Et qu'en est-il de Puck?'' Demandais-je en m'avançant également. ''Nos collègues se sont déjà occupé de lui, il est au poste. Le conaissiez-vous?'' Me demande un autre grand homme qui avait un uniforme différent des autres. ''Euhh oui c'est...Il, il était mon petit ami...C'est mon ex copain.'' Dis-je en bégayant. Puis je vis Rachel du coin de l'oeil, elle était pâle les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Des policier arriva l'entourant. Elle ne fesait que me regarder, ne s'occupant même pas des policier autour d'elle. On nous à embarquer dans une voiture, comme nous étions à un feu rouge, je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma cuisse, c'était la main de Rachel. ''Je suis désoler...'' Murmurais-je dans un son à pein audible. ''Ça va aller...'' Dis doucement Rachel d'un ton plus fort.

En arrivant, beaucoup de gens était là. Santana, Brittany, et nos parents. Seuls les pères des Rachel n'étaient pas là, les policers les avaient appeller, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un avion passe les cherchers. J'ai même vue Finn, il était avec les parents de Puck. J'étais mal à laise et faché à la fois. Les policiers avaient amené Rachel seule dans une pièce, l'intterogant. On allait tous y passer. Je n'avais même pas parlé à Santana, j'était trop enrager. Elle par contre, parlait à ses parents. Ce ne devait pas être une belle discussion car ils se criaient tout les trois dessu en espagnol. Brittany était assise avec ses parents pleurants. Seul ma mère était là. Elle semblait froide assise près de la porte. ''Jespère que nous n'allons pas passé la nuit ici!'' Dit-elle en soupirant. Ma mère n'avait jamais vraiment surporté les tragédie, j'en était conciente. Si se n'était que de moi, ça ferais longtemps que je l'aurais renvoyé à la maison...Soudain, je vis un ombre devant moi. ''Quinn, tu vas bien?'' Cette voix je l'a reconaissait, c'était la même que j'avais déjà entendue lors d'une triste tragédis dans une hopital, j'étais là pour son père, lui il était là pour moi. ''Je vais bien Kurt...'' Dis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras. ''Rachel a s'en sortir, elle est forte!'' Dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je leva les yeux derrière son épaule. Nous étions beaucoup au poste, qui l'aurait cru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la personne que j'aimerais vraient voir en se moment était Mrs Schuester, il était bon pour ramener l'ordre, le calme et même pour propager l'amour.

Nous avons tous passé la soirée au poste. Il était huit heure lorsque j'ai quitté avec ma mère. Rachel allait passer la nuit au poste jusqu'à ce que ses pères arrivent. On pricets allait avoir vue pour Puck, C'est tous ce que je pouvais savoir. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de lui dire bye, à Rachel. En arrivant chez moi je suis monté à l'étage fondant en larme. Je pleurais sans retenue, je pleurais comme une enfant, pour un enfant...

Deux jours venaient de passé depuis l'arrestation de Puck. Je n'étais pas retourné à l'école depuis aujourd'hui. Kurt m'a dit que Rachel retournait à l'école elle aussi. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Nous commencions avec le glee club, heureusement. Tous était là, attendant que Rachel fit son entrer. Quans je la vis, je pris mes jambes à mon coup, l'enlacant devant tout le monde. Certain ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose se passe avec Rachel. Elle n'avait pas cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle avait normalement...Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle est arrivée au Glee club avec 10 minutes de retard. Elle était cerné, pâle. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'autre, un sourire large qui montrait toute ses dents, un sourire vrai que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui dire. ''Rachel Berry je suis éperduement amoureuse de toi!''

_Jespère que vous avez aimé la fin. C'était ma première fic à vie. J'ai vraiment aimé l'expérience et se ne sera certainement pas la dernière ;) MERCI de m'avoir lue de m'avoir suivis ^^_


End file.
